Getting His Wish
by Lorithemolehog123
Summary: Louis finally get's his wish and get's to date Peaches, and it looks like they will be dating for a while. A special little something for LouisXPeaches shippers. it's One shot and probably will not turn into anything, at least until I'm done JF2: FB. Rated T just in case.


**Hello all! In a desperate attempt at dislodging my writers block, I wrote this nice little story. I used a few OCs for Louis family that I had in Just Friends but I described them again so no one is confused.**

On a sunny morning a small molehog awoke in his grass nest inside his family's burrow. Every day, since just about a week before, he had been able to wake up with a smile on his face, since he was dating the girl of his dreams. He rolled out of bed, eager to see her smiling face again.

He ran up out of his room and into the family room, to which his two brothers rooms, their pantry, and his parents' room was connected. The family room was connected to the front room that leads outside of the burrow.

In the family room Louis saw his two brothers coming into the room from the front room, Noah and Mark. They were pure evil, Noah being the brain and Mark being the brawn. They were both taller than Louis, and often picked on him.

Noah smirked at him and the two walked over to Louis. "Hey Louis," Noah said, "off to see your girlfriend?" He teased as he walked by.

"Inter-species." Mark remarked. As he walked by, He pushed Louis into the wall. He smirked back at Louis evilly as he and his brother went into Noah's room.

Louis glared back at them, rubbing his arm. He regretted the day that he had told his family that he was dating Peaches. His mom was a bit surprised, as was his dad though he had known about Louis' feelings for the mammoth, but his parents had still been supportive. However his brothers had been the exact opposite, making every waking moment of Louis' home life pure hell. He tried to ignore them. He had always tried to ignore them, but they always still managed to get under his skin. And if they weren't trying to get on his last nerve, they were trying to bruise it.

Louis tried to forget their comment and walked up into the front room, there he found his parents. His mom and dad looked up at him and smiled.

Louis mom was a bit odd, and definantly the nerdiest, most embarrassing mom anyone could have. Louis' Mom had blue eyes and bangs with long hair in the back that was strait and neat with hints of white and gray mixed in with the dark brown. She was still a bit taller than Louis, and had darker markings.

Louis' dad was much different from his mom. He was cool and tried not to embarrass Louis, and even told his mate if she was embarrassing their son. He had just about the same hair as Louis, accept it was a bit longer and was dark brown. He wore thin glasses on the bridge of his snout that were carved out of a log and he had broader shoulders, resembling Noah quite a bit.

"'Moring, bud," Louis dad said happily. "going to see your girl?" He asked playfully.

"Maybe," Louis answered as his mom handed him a few berries and a grub. "Thanks mom." He thanked her and ate the berries.

"Bye, sweetie!" His mom said as she hugged him

"Bye mom!" He said as he quickly ate the grub and left the burrow. He walked out and rubbed his eyes at the bright sun.

_Time to go find Peaches._ Louis thought and dove into the ground, heading for The Oak Tree. The Oak Tree was the current home of the mammoths and the general hang out for the herd.

He dug for a few minutes and soon approached The Oak Tree. He popped up out of the ground and scratched the dirt from his hair, then looked around. Sadly, Peaches and her aunt Shira were the only ones that weren't there.

"Hey sweetie!" He heard a familiar, motherly voice say from beside him. He looked over to see Ellie smiling down at him.

"Hello ma'am." He said with a shy smile. "Do you know where Peaches is?" He asked

"She went on a walk with Shira, you know, bonding and such."Sid told him. "But they'll be back soon, If you feel like waiting. Though if I were you I would go look for them, because honestly, I have no idea when they are going to be back." Sid babbled.

"Uh, OK, I guess I'll go look for them." Louis said, smiling at him.

"Bye." everyone said and he retreated back into his hole and headed toward the lake, where Peaches usually went for walks. He burrowed for a few minutes and popped out of the ground beside the beach that surrounded the Lake. He did a quick sweep with his eyes of the part of the sandy beach he could see. In this quick scan, he spotted a very lovely lily right on the edge of the beach. He jogged up to it and inspected it.

The lily stood tall and had long, dainty leaves that bent half way through and all grew from the base of the flower. The bloom itself looked like a tiger lily accept the petals had red at the tips and faded to orange and then to yellow with black dots thought their warm colored pattern. Louis picked the flower and inspected it to make sure it wasn't poisonous or anything, then took it with him to give to his sweetheart.

He walked along the beach and eventually Peaches and her aunt came into view. Louis ran up to them, all the while keeping the flower hidden behind his back.

"Hey!" Peaches said happily when she spotted him. She covered his neck and cheeks with kisses with her trunk. Louis snickered and pulled up his shoulders, trying to dodge her loving action, all this time holding the flower behind his back. He playfully pushed her trunk away and Shira smiled that the young couple.

"I got you something." He said as he grinned up at her.

"Really?" Peaches asked with an excited smile. Louis promptly whipped the flower out from behind his back and held it up. Peaches gasped and took the flower

"Louis, this is beautiful!" She said as she put it in her hair. Louis looked at the ground and blushed. "Thank you!" She said.

"You're welcome." Louis said with a smile. Peaches picked him up and sat him on her tusk

"We were just talking about you, baby." Peaches said sweetly.

Louis smiled slyly, "Oh really?" He said.

"Yup!" Peaches said happily.

"She was saying how cute and funny and adorable you are." Shira said, giving he niece away playfully. "And don't even get her started on how handsome you are."

Peaches glared at her aunt and Louis blushed. "Oh, why don't you just go play with a ball of twine?" Peaches said to her, waving her trunk in her aunts face, trying to make her go away. Her aunt smiled and sucked out of the way, dodging her niece's trunk and walked ahead of them.

"I'll leave you two alone. " Shira teased then looked at Peaches with a smile. "See you at home Peach." She said, and took off down the beach.

"Eh, good riddance." Peaches mumbled. Louis chuckled at her remark and then looked up at her.

"Do you really think that?" He asked her.

"Well, yeah." Peaches said sweetly. "Your cute," Peaches lightly touched the end of his nose with her trunk. "adorable, handsome..."

"Well, I think you're pretty handsome too." Louis joked.

Peaches laughed, "funny," She listed another of his traits. "and above all, the _best_ boyfriend ever to be known on this planet." Louis blushed and looked at the ground. Peaches reached over with her trunk and tilted his face up so he was looking at her and kissed him on the lips for the first time.

Louis cheeks turn bright red and his eyes rolled up and then closed lightly. Peaches pulled back and Louis' eyes fluttered open. He promptly fell backwards, Peaches catching him before he fell off her tusk.

"Louis, are you OK?" Peaches asked him worriedly. A soft smile crept onto his face and he just layed back, grinning dumbly, his cheeks rosy red and his whole body completely limp.

"I love you." Louis said dreamily. It was Peaches' turn to blush now and she looked down at him with round eyes. Louis immediately stopped and looked up at her. They stood there; staring at each other for what felt like hours and yet was only a few seconds, waiting to see who would make the next move.

"I-I love you too." Peaches said. Louis' eyes grew wider, if that was even possible, because at this point the little molehog was in so much shock that he could have fainted.

At the moment that she had said it, Peaches realized that the words she had spoken were nothing but the truth. She _did_ love Louis. Her little Louis.

A smile crept upon his face and She grew one too. "Come on," She said softly. "Let's get back to the herd."

Louis rode all the way home on Peaches trunk in a dazed trance. Once they got to The Oak Tree, Peaches said hello to everyone.

"What happened?" Ellie asked, referring to the fact that they both were blushing hard and Louis' eyes were horribly dilated. Louis had been told of his give away a few days before, and was now trying his best to hide it.

"Nothing." Peaches said. She put Louis down on the ground and smiled, trying to play off that nothing had happened. Louis took a step, then a half step, then his knees wobbled and he fell to the ground.

"Louis!" Peaches yelled and went up to him. She flipped him over and he just layed there, unconscious.

"What did you two do?" Shira asked her niece sternly.

"I-I may have kissed him a little..." Peaches trailed off.

"Oh," Shira said. Everyone relaxed a little. "I thought you two had done berries or something."

Peaches stared at her aunt. "Don't worry, aunt Shira, we didn't" She reassured her aunt.

"Good to hear," Shira said, sounding relieved.

Louis groaned, signaling that he was about to wake up. "Everyone back up!" Manny instructed, "Give the kid some air!" Everyone promptly back up a few paces.

Louis sat up, and placed a hand on his aching forehead. He could feel his heart beating in his chest and it felt like it was going to bounce right out of his ribcage.

"Are you ok?" Peaches asked worriedly, helping him to his feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Louis responded.

"I told them what happened." Peaches told him. Louis froze in fear and slowly turned around to see Manny staring down at him. Louis scrambled over to Peaches and hid behind her front left foot, barely peeking out and looking up at Manny.

Manny smiled at him, "It's ok, wiener, I'm not mad." He said. Louis cautiously walked out from behind Peaches' foot and wrung his hands. "You're a good kid, and I trust you with Peaches," Manny told him, "but don't make me lose that trust." Manny said sternly.

"Uh, OK." Louis said with new found confidence. "Don't worry, sir, I would never do anything to lose your trust."

"Good to hear." Manny said with a smile.

"Peaches!" Sid gasped. "Where did you get that flower?"

"What, this?" Peaches asked taking the flower Louis had given her out of her hair.

"Yeah!" Sid said as Peaches handed him the flower. "You know what this is?"

"No." Peaches answered.

"This is a Fire Lily. You know it's good luck, if you give one to a person you truely love, you'll stay together forever." Sid told her as he handed the flower back to Peaches.

"I gave that to her." Louis said. HE and Peaches looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Right before you said..." Peaches trailed off.

"Right before he said...what?" Ellie asked. Louis and Peaches just stared at each other, both thinking the exact same thought.

_Oh my god..._

**"Ain't dat cute?" As my brother says. Reviews are appreciated! and Happy New Year you guys! XD also, FIRE LILY! coolest things on earth! They aren't real, of course. u can use it in a fanfic er whatever if u like it I don't mind. U don't have to ask either, just waists time.**

**EDIT: BWAHAHAHAHAHAH! I laugh in the face of close-minded people!  
**

**ok, since your a guest, I have to talk to you like this. It's just a one shot. I had a cute idea and I know some people(unlike yourself) like LouisxPeaches so I thought why not? and, if you don't like Louis and Peaches, why r u reading this? , two words for you, Just Friends! I made w whole different fanfic where Louis and Peaches are NOT together and Louis meets a molehog and Peaches meets a mammoth and it's all good.  
**


End file.
